Requiem
by Elphin
Summary: Siegfried cannot fight Nightmare any longer. He loses all memory including those of his love Sophitia.
1. An evil darkness

Title:Requiem  
  
Author: souledgegrowth  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Siegfried cannot fight Nightmare any longer. He loses all memory including those of his love Sophitia.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and ideas used in this story do not belong to me.  
  
Warnings: There are none for this chapter.  
  
Notes: This is my first Soul Calibur story. I'm a big fan of Nightmare and Ivy so I used them for this story. Please review and tell me if you would like to see more. I only listen to constructive critism so please tell me how I can improve my writing. Otherwise you're wasting your time.  
  
Chapter one: An evil darkness.  
  
Siegfried Schtauffen sat on the shores of a small sanded area, a massive sword with a great eye located near the hilt sitting next to him. Trees towered above him, looming and blocking out the little sunlight that remained during the late evening. This suited his purpose. He wanted to be far from mankind. For he knew that he was a great danger to them. Siegfried only wished that he could undo the evil crimes he had committed.  
  
The young warrior wore silver armor, with no helmet. This revealed a handsome face, with soft features. Yet his eyes bore a certain hardness to them. They were like stone. There was no taking away the monstrosity that he had witnessed in his timeless life.  
  
Siegfried was afraid. The struggle that had reawakened in his body a few months ago was growing stronger. He felt the urge of the soul edge now, calling to him. It made his desire to resurrect a dead father prominent. Siegfried feared that he could not hold on any longer. Nightmare was returning and Siegfried knew that he would not be able to keep him away.  
  
His mind exhausted from the constant battle with Nightmare, he gave in. Darkness forged in his mind. The memory of Siegfried Schtauffen was dead to the evil knight that now reigned the body that the two had shared for ages.  
  
The great eye on the large sword widened with delight as a change overtook its wielder. The mans right arm mutated into a claw, which could tear any living thing apart with one quick stroke. His pupils dilated, and redness began to creep over the ice color that had once been there.  
  
The final stage was the armor. The silver chest plate grew rapidly into a full body armor which changed to a midnight blue in color. Nightmare had returned.  
  
He picked up the sword and felt power surge through him as his monstrous hand closed over the hilt. He laughed, a horrible sound in which the echo was carried down the water. Soul edge in hand, the dark knight began his journey out of the thick heart of the forest.  
  
The knight was one with soul edge. They worked together as one mind for one purpose. And their purpose was going to be fulfilled.  
  
This chapter was intended to be more of a prologue. Please review and tell me what you think. . 


	2. Memories of a lost soul

Disclaimer: The characters and ideas used in this story do not belong to me.

Notes: Here's chapter two. I've been working on this one for a while. I can finally get down to some writing because all summer vacations are over. I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to all the lovely reviewers. I hope to hear from you again. Thanks for the tips! I'll keep them in mind while I'm writing this.

To PriestessLennoue: The story isn't under the R rated stories because I rated it PG-13 for now. I wanted to keep my options open. He He. Thanks a bunch again for reviewing!

This chapter is more focused on the romance part. Review please. I'll stop rambling now.

Chapter two: Memories of a lost soul.

Four years previous.

Sophitia Alexandra was outside on the beautiful day, hanging her mothers wash out to dry. The Alexandra family lived on the outskirts of the sparse village in Athens. The sun was high over the looming mountains, warming the earth beneath it. Sophitia's brothers and sisters were outside playing, a long with the other children in the village. This was the kind of day Sophitia favored.

She looked up to see a stranger treading down the pathway. He was a soldier by the looks of the silver armor that he wore. He was certainly handsome. The young man had long golden hair, and had handsome features. Sophitia was enthralled just looking at him. Never had she seen such a godly looking man in her small town. She decided to go and greet him. That was when she noticed a limp in his walk. She rushed toward him knowing that he must be injured.

"Good day to you sir," Sophitia greeted, giving a little curtsy. "I notice a limp in your walk. Are you hurt?"

The soldier gave her a brief smile, and lifted up the material on his leg. Sophitia felt a little scream escape her lips, as she looked upon his injury. It was a deep gash that ran up to his calf. Sophitia had never seen such a monstrous wound.

"Come with me stranger. I will take you to the healer." She said, beckoning him towards her.

"No!" He said his first word in a panic. "You must not let anyone see me. I will have to take my leave before sunset. I only ask that you help me in whatever way you can."

Sophitia paused. She had knowledge in healing, but she had never been asked to treat such a bad cut. However she decided that she would have to help him.

"I will help you. But first we must be properly introduced." She held out a hand. "Sophitia Alexandra."

"Siegfried Schtauffen." The soldier replied, taking her hand.

"If you wish to be kept a secret, I will take you down into the valley. But first I must get my medical supplies. Wait among the trees if you wish not to be seen." She smiled at him and headed towards her cottage.

Siegfried studied her as she headed toward the small house made of stone. She was an undoubtably a beautiful woman. Endless, wheat colored hair hung freely down her back. She had eyes that were as blue as the oceans that Siegfried had passed on his many journeys. The young woman had a sense of strength about her as well. Siegfried got the impression that this was a woman who had learned the arts of battle and was hungry to prove it.

He moved gingerly back into the shadows of the trees trying to support his maimed leg. He silently cursedthat his life had turned out in such a way. Siegfried wondered what he could of done as a child to deserve this. After all, all children were innocent at birth.

Siegfried knew however why his life was haunted. It was all due to the sword that glittered with evil, that he held in his very hands. The large sword was dormant, as it always was in the light of day. The great eye was closed. He knew it was merely waiting until his defenses were down.

Siegfried tried to think about what his life would be like without the soul edge. He would maybe continue his work with the Schwargwind-black wind for awhile. Siegfried figured he would then have taken a wife and started a family. It was a peaceful image in a very disturbed mind.

His long train of though was ended as his eyes rested once again on Sophitia who was headed toward him. She was clutching a small black bag.

"We will go down through this trail." She said upon arriving, pointing to a cut out trail. "I promise you it is not far. We will have no visitors." Sophitia smiled at him softly.

"Thank you very much milady." Siegfried replied, bowing as much as he could without wincing in pain. He returned her soft smile. This young lady could not know how much her kindness affected him deep inside.

"I would never forgive myself if I left you there."

Her eyes were vaguely amused. She then took his shoulder and began leading the bruised knight down the pathway.

"Put some of your weight on me." Sophitia told him, this time her voice sounding amused. "I will not break."

Siegfried knew this had been exactly what he was thinking. He had been right in assuming she was not one of the fragile women he was used to seeing. Most women he had met a long his travels had been vain and did not like to put themselves out for anyone. He smiled at her gratefully and rested some of his weight upon her soft shoulder.

They hobbled down the narrow trail in silence until they reached an opening that Siegfried would not have noticed if not for Sophitia pointing it out. She led him down through the bushes and into the most beautiful place Siegfried had ever seen. It was indeed a valley. A sloping mountain range with a sparkling lake dwelling at the bottom.

Together, Siegfried still residing his weight onto the woman's shoulder the pair slowly made their way down the slope. Once they reached the bottom Sophitia gently laid down the soldier onto the soft, wispy grass.

"Tell me about yourself Siegfried." She said, as she began to withdraw her dressing supplies from her bag.

"There is not much to tell."

Siegfried was not prepared to share any of his indecent past to this lovely lady.

"Surely a strong looking soldier such as yourself must have many great tales to tell." Sophitia replied as she tended to the wound.

"I have a few. Although none are worth telling a woman such as yourself."Siegfried replied. "Tell me about yourself." He was hoping to get off the subject of himself.

She laughed. It was a quiet melody to Siegfried's ears. It had been many decades since such a thing had made him feel alive again.

"I am the daughter of a simple couple who live in a simple village. That is all there is to know about me."

"Such a beautiful lady must have a fine young man to take care of her."

Siegfried found himself more interested in this then he knew he should be. She laughed again and his heart swelled. It died slowly as she gazed at him.

"Most men do not wish to love such a quiet girl."

"Quiet?"

Sophitia smiled shyly. Siegfried was overwhelmed with a feeling that was foreign to him.

"I keep to myself mostly. It is the way I like things. Men like to have a social wife. One who will fit the standards of what a wife should be." She finished bandaging the gash. Her hand felt like a soft feather against his bare leg.

"That is not what all men want." Siegfried told her.

Before he could register what he was doing he lifted a single hand to stroke her cheek. He marveled how soft her skin really was. It was flawless. Her gaze was on him, intense and longing.

All thoughts and uncertainty left him. He surrendered to the urge locked away inside of him since his gaze had rested on Sophitia.

Siegfried leaned forward and gently pressed his lips upon hers. Reality was swept from him and for a few precious moments he forgot everything. His curse, his wretched life and his father. Their lips moved together in a silent dance, making Siegfried long for more.

When they drifted apart everything became real again. Siegfried realized that the sun would soon begin it's decent from the sky and be buried into the high mountainous slopes. He needed to get away now or he would endanger the life of Sophitia and her family.

"I must leave." He told her.

Surprise was evident in her eyes. Siegfried also detected hurt.

"There are horrors about my life that you must not know. I cannot put you in that kind of danger." He tried desperately to explain.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He silently cursed himself for kissing her. After all, he had only known her for a short time. Yet he had also known that she made him feel as he hadn't before. And that his time was limited if anything was to be done.

He was surprised when she lay a gentle hand on his arm.

"I will not question you then."

Siegfried kissed her again. This time he poured his soul into it. He knew this would be his last chance to kiss her. To lay eyes on her. They remained for long minutes when Siegfried ended it.

"Thank you. For everything. Well will not meet again." He felt sure of this.

"Do not be quick to say that. My heart tells me our paths will cross again." She replied, sounding confident.

Siegfried then began his walk with those comforting words. Sophitia watched him, rooted to where she was standing. The knight drifted away and soon became lost in the horizon.

'_My heart tells me our paths will cross again.'_

Siegfried parted, becoming lost in the epic forest once again with those words echoing in his mind. It was a deathly reminder of what he could not have.

It seems that all of my chapters come off too short. Review please!


	3. A journey begun

**Disclaimer**: The characters and ideas used in this story do not belong to me.

**A/N**: Thanks a bunch to the reviewers! A special thanks to Wolfboy245 who reviewed both chapters. This chapter might be a little more difficult but I'm looking forward to writing it. I think I'm suffering from minor writer's block at the moment. Enjoy and review please!

**Chapter three**: A Journey Begun

Back to the present

Nightmare trudged up the mountain side, seeking a civilization. He was in great need for human souls to feed his sword which was starting to waver. Strong souls in particular. Soul edge would have the greatest feast once Nightmare reached his destination. All he had to do was bide his time and make sure the sword was well rested.

He was searching for a large village located in the mountains. Siegfried had dwelled in Britain for some time since his visit to Athens. He had taken several day crossings on various water crafts hoping against hope that it would not reach nightfall before the trips were over. These memories were completely lost to the knight. The only memory that now dwelled in the mind of Nightmare was that he had visited this place before. His only thought was focused on how many fresh souls flourished there and that he would own them all before the following sunrise.

As darkness began to fold across the sky he reached the top of the mountainous plain. His scarlet eyes turning downward he saw exactly what he had been searching for. The village lights were lit, a beacon for the knight to pay visits to the homes. Upon his first glance he knew which light he would visit to begin. A significantly large, palace style house towered over the rest of the land. It was located at the end of the village.

Nightmare had certain memories of whom the formidable house belonged to. It belonged to a warrior, deathly and beautiful who had the power to kill an army of men. He knew her soul was strong. He could taste her desire for knowledge and adventure. She would feed her soul to the sword and Nightmare would continue his hunt for the remaining shards of the soul edge.

Nightmare knew that he must do this in order to rule all the lands. He would have the most powerful sword ever known to man. People of all kinds including warriors would bow at his feet and do his bidding. It was the forever dream in the dark knight's head. And once he had the sword he would find a way to resurrect his father. They would be together again and all of his deathly dreams would come alive.

He swiftly made his way down the mountainside, not wavering once despite the giant sword which was now awake with an excited fervor. The great eye was barely blinking, staying opened at all times, watching. Waiting.

He walked through the village unchecked as it was late into the night. It was a quick decision but he decided to leave the rest of the people until after he had visited the palace. He wasn't long in reaching his destination. In minutes he was standing at the towering door, decorated with the Valentine coat of arms.

Nightmare pushed the door open and entered a large entrance area. It was decorated with rich fabrics all in the colors of scarlet, violet and gold. The furniture was grand. The wall beared another coat of arms this one much larger than the first.

The house was empty with a ringing silence. Nightmare was not surprised, as rarely anything could shock him. He was smart enough to figure out that Ms Valentine was probably already aware of his presence. Nevertheless, he would take her out.

Entering a parlor decorated in the same colors and fabrics, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Having a look around are we, Siegfried?"

He turned around and saw her standing on the hearth wearing a stately black dress. Her white hair was gleaming as always and her deep violet eyes were flashing with something akin to amusement.

"Isabella."Nightmare hissed, tilting his head in greeting.

"Surely you must remember that most call me Ivy." She replied, beginning to circle him.

He wasted no time. Wielding the soul edge and swinging it over his head, he brought it down with a furious strength. Ivy was not caught of guard. She brought up Valentine to block the blow, the two metals making a loud clanging sound. She then uncoiled Valentine and the sword wrapped itself around Nightmares wrist causing him to drop the soul edge which landed on the floor with a thud, the eye looking furious.

"I know why you have come." Ivy said, once again circling him.

She pulled Valentine over her shoulder with a quick movement and soon Nightmare was seated on the scarlet couch glaring at her with contempt. How could this woman defeat him? He cursed himself for waiting on the citizens. Soul edge was not strong enough to fight yet.

"You wish to find the lost shards of the soul edge, correct?" She was eyeing him with something of a predatory look.

He said nothing.

"You are not Siegfried." It was a mere statement, not a question.

This time he looked at her.

"No. Siegfried is dead." He laughed his maniac sounding laugh, the foreign ringing through the empty silence.

"You are Nightmare. The evil knight that slaughters people by the thousands." Ivy stated, again not a question.

Nightmare smirked at her. She had not released her grip on Valentine and the coils began cutting into his wrist. He began to feel exasperated at the wasted time.

"If you're going to kill me, Ms Valentine what is holding you back?"

"That's not a question I have to answer."

Ivy did answer it however, by leaning forward and kissing him in a passionate manor. He was not surprised as memories of a previous relationship with this woman came flooding back. It was a memory of Siegfried and Nightmare soon pushed it out. Nevertheless, he returned to kissing the gorgeous woman. The knight was not going to deny himself of the pleasures of a female's flesh. She broke it off briefly looking at him with amused eyes once again.

"You'll be spending the night then?"

He merely smirked at her.

"I suppose I am."

These were his last words before he seized her lips into a ferocious kiss. There was a doubt in his mind as soon as he did this in which he tried to push it away. Nightmare hated it when Siegfried's memories caused him to doubt his actions. Yet this one could not be pushed away. It was the memory of a woman. A woman who loved him. Nightmare concentrated on Ivy instead. Love was not going to push him out of Siegfried's body. Siegfried would never return again.

Review please!


	4. Dreams and decisions

**Disclaimer:**The characters and ideas used in this story do not belong to me.

**A/N: **As always, thanks to the reviewers! There'll be no lemon; I decided to keep this at a PG-13 rating. Enjoy and review please! 

**Chapter four: **Dreams and decisions 

_Siegfried, running, a look of terror upon his face_. _Something chasing him. Something transparent. It cannot be seen but he looks at it with such peril. He runs from it with such fear. It cannot be defeated by swords. His sword lying on the ground. Awake with glee. Awake and anticipating. Siegfried running faster, yet slowing down all the same. The knight stopping. Waiting. Overtook by his unseen foe. _

_Siegfried, gone. Vanished. Still air. The sword, gone. Vanished. Still air. _

_Pyrrha_ _and Patroklos playing in the village. Sun shining. The happiness of children shines. Running along. Playing a game. The game has stopped. The curiosity of children peaks. Something lying on the ground. Glowing. Evil. Shards. A small hand reaches out to touch one. _

_Alight with a sickening fervor._

_Pyrrha, lying, dead. Patroklos, clutching the shard. Looking at his sister. Glaring at his sister. Unknowing to what he has done. Only a boy. Only a child. No experience with death. It has begun._

Sophitia sat up in bed abruptly. Sweat poured off of her body in copious amounts. She looked around the room taking in the peaceful silence. Rothion was lying next to her still sound asleep. Sophitia marveled what her husband could sleep through.

There were important things to be considered. The dream. Sophitia climbed out of bed and went into her children's room. Pyrrha, the younger of the two was fast asleep clutching the doll that Rothion had made for her when she was born. Patroklos was also asleep but was tossing around the bed as he did every night. Satisfied that her children were safe Sophitia headed outside where she often found solitude to sort out her thoughts.

Her family's cottage was located on the highest peak of the village. Sophitia had remained there, never feeling desire to leave the hometown she loved so dearly. Not feeling any desire after Siegfried had left, never looking back.

Although Sophitia was thinking it over, she knew immediately what she had to do. Many similar dreams had been haunting her concerning Siegfried but never had she dreamed of her children obtaining the soul edge. She had been confident in the fact that she had destroyed it those years ago.

Nobody had known of her leaving. She had been haunted by dreams and callings and had decided to hunt down that which was causing her so much grief. That had been a year after she had met Siegfried.

Sophitia now worried for him. A girl who held firm beliefs of her gods, she always trusted dreams. The first time she had been right to trust them. And she would do so again. Another journey. She knew she must leave quietly. She felt that time was a factor and could be wasted trying to explain to Rothion where she was headed.

She headed back to the house and quietly gathered what she would need. Traveling with a light load was crucial if she wanted to move swiftly. She was about to leave when she stopped at the door. Turning to look at her husband, her gaze was soft. She loved her husband but never in the way she had wanted to. Never had she felt the passion she had felt with her few short-lived moments with Siegfried. Moving to the bed, she kissed Rothion gently on the forehead.

Making her way down the stairs and to the door she was stopped by a voice behind her. She cursed inwardly upon recognizing her sisters voice. Only Cassandra had suspected her previous journey although Sophitia had never told her outright. Cassandra had always been curious even as a child.

"Where are you headed off to at this hour?" Cassandra asked, voice slightly accusatory.

"I must leave. And it must be now."Sophitia replied, feeling her exasperation rise.

"I am going with you."

"I don't have time for this Cassandra!"

"You can explain to me as we travel. I am going with you."Cassandra looked set.

Sophitia let out a groan of frustration. The last thing she wanted to do was to put her sister in danger. Yet Cassandra was a skilled fighter and would make good company. Sophitia wasn't ready for an argument that would waste precious minutes.

"You may come. You must be quick and you must know that we will have to fight." Sophitia said.

Her sister nodded. "I will be mere seconds."

Cassandra was back and prepared shortly after, dressed in similar wear to Sophitia and clutching her weapon. Sophitia smiled at her gratefully, wanting to express her gratitude. Recognizing her sister's loyalty, she knew then that it was necessary that she explain to Cassandra all that she had kept from her over the years. Sophitia knew her sister would ask questions as it was in her curious nature.

The two left and headed out the village soon after. Sophitia was trying to decide where they should start. On her first journey she often dreamed of the place. So far she didn't have many leads. The decision had been made to follow in Siegfried's path as she knew it was linked. But where would Siegfried be now? It had been so long ago and he had left no trace of where he was going. '_It will come to me.'_ She thought to herself.

"What route will we take?" Cassandra asked her, speaking for the first time since their departure.

"We will head toward the boats leaving Athens. We will decide what to do from there." Sophitia replied.

"You do not know our destination?" Cassandra looked surprised.

"I will know soon." She replied again, hoping to direct Cassandra off of the topic.

Her sister stopped attempting to converse and the two fell, once again, into an awkward silence. Sophitia knew that Cassandra was bursting with questions and would not hesitate for long to getting into asking them.

The two continued their trudge until the darkness threatened to blanket them. They stopped and forged a makeshift camp. Sophitia built a fire and they sat down watching the glowing embers as neither were yet ready for sleep. Cassandra served to break the silence again.

"What is it we hunt for sister?" She asked, clearly unable to hold in the question any longer.

Sophitia heaved a great sigh. She knew now was the time that she stopped keeping secrets. Stop holding back all that she had been through and all that she wished had been different.

"The lost shards of the soul edge." Sophitia started.

"Soul edge?"

"Do you remember all those years ago when I left?" Sophitia asked her.

Cassandra nodded. "I do."

"Dreams of the evil sword filled my head for many months before I left. Somehow I knew that this sword was my enemy. Everything that it would destroy would destroy me too."

"What did you foresee it destroying?" Her sister asked curiously.

"Four years ago when I was twenty-one, A man came to our village. His name was Siegfried Schtauffen. He looked to be a knight of some sorts and his leg was badly wounded." Sophitia told her, remembering the moment clearly.

"Why did no one else know of this?"

"He asked me to be kept a secret and that I help him. I healed his leg with the best of my knowledge." Sophitia said.

"There's more." Cassandra stated.

"Yes." Sophitia nodded. "I love Rothion very much. But that day Siegfried made me feel as I've never felt before. They are feelings I cannot even begin to describe. He . . . he kissed me."

"What then happened?"

"He left. He told me he loved me. I was dreaming of him being haunted. Somehow I always knew it was that sword and I wanted to help him"

"Your dreams of this have been reawakened?" Cassandra asked; Her gaze was serious.

Sophitia nodded again.

"This time they are worse. I dream of Siegfried being chased by and evil force. He is scared Cassandra. But I also dream of Pyrrha and Patroklos being taken by the remaining shards. That is why I must destroy it." Sophitia finished.

"What happens if you save Siegfried?" Cassandra asked carefully.

"I firmly believe that Siegfried is the one I must be with. I never wished pain on Rothion but I was selfish and thought I would lose the memories if I married him." Sophitia muttered in a low voice.

"Do not call yourself down. I believe you have made the right decisions. By marrying Rothion you have two beautiful children whom you love." Cassandra laid a hand on Sophitia's shoulder.

"You're right. I must save them. I owe it to them and to Siegfried."

Sophitia's determination was restored. Cassandra had helped her realize the purpose of her quest. Her children. Her love.

"In your dreams . . . " Cassandra started, then trailed off.

"Yes?"

"What do you see of Siegfried?" Her sister finished.

"He is trapped. Trapped inside of a place that causes him great peril. He is calling out to me Cassandra. I must save him."

I forgot the name of Cassandra's weapon for this chapter. Does anyone know it? As always, review please! :):):)


	5. A father reawakened

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or ideas used in this story. 

**A/N:** This chapter really didn't turn out as I wanted it to but I'm posting it anyway. I don't think it's well written. I hope you enjoy anyhow, and review please! Also, on the question of the time period, I didn't think much of that except that it's not set during modern day times. 

**Chapter five: **A father reawakened

Nightmare lay next to Ivy in the queen bed. The room was a large, stately space with similar expensive style furniture decorated to the Countess' taste. Nightmare was debating on his next plan while Ivy was sleeping next to him.

Nightmare knew that he must get rid of her. They had discussed their plans the previous night. Ivy had told him of her quest and Nightmare knew for certain that it would hinder his own. The only question was how. Soul Edge could not feed on souls in the daylight and Nightmare could not afford to stay around any longer. He knew that without a doubt that Ivy would destroy him if he did so.

Thinking swiftly, he decided to poison her. He did not want his presence known in this place so he could fall back on it if he was unable to find fresh souls that evening. Nightmare knew there was another place not far but decided to remain safe rather than risk soul edge becoming weaker.

He knew exactly what he would use.

Getting up smoothly, as to not awaken her, he put on his armor and folded his helmet under his arm. Leaving soul edge in the room, he made his way down the spiral stairs and found a door leading out to an extensive looking garden area. Nightmare had seen the plant of his desire on the front walls of the mansion.

Walking a little way into the assorted plants, he found the one in which he needed. Poison Ivy. He smirked to himself at the irony. Ivy would be dead before she even stirred from sleep, on the hand of her beloved plant. Nightmare barked out a laugh and after taking what he needed, he headed back up the staircase.

Ivy was asleep in the same position she had been in minutes ago. To Nightmare she looked like an innocent while sleeping as deadly as she was awake. Careful to be silent, he leaned over her sleeping figure and inserted the fragment of the ivy into her mouth. All he had to do was bet on that she would not wake up before it could take effect.

"Sweet dreams Countess Valentine." He said to her body in a devilish whisper.

Grasping the hilt of soul edge, he left the Valentine house and headed to the north to continue his vindictive journey for the soul edge.

He remained unaware that Ivy's eyes had shot open upon hearing the door close.

Later...

It had been many hours since Nightmare had picked up his path. He emerged through the trees and noticed that he had found civilization. The eye of his sword was awake once again and now Nightmare knew there could be no detours. He headed straight toward the first tiny cottage and kicked open the door. He was met by the sight of a small family seated at their dinner table looking up in shock. He took in the makeshift decoration before launching his attack.

There was a loud scream as he swung soul edge in an upward motion, landing his first blow on a middle-aged man. His wife urged what looked to be their little boy to run but with one quick sweep on the sword Nightmare killed them both with a single stroke. The eye of soul edge was closed as it absorbed the distraught spirits of the three. Once it had reopened Nightmare moved onto the next house.

The screams could be heard as a distant echo in the starless black sky. Again and again the evil knight destroyed the hopes and dreams of the villagers and absorbed their souls one by one. The power of the soul edge grew with each passing man or woman and Nightmare slaughtered the final woman, who was young and clutching her baby as a lifeline. Soul edge was now revived. Nightmare raised the sword in the air and felt a surge of energy complete his body. It was now time for the fragments to be found.

Kicking a broken chair out of his way, he headed out of the house and found a distinct pathway leading out into the wilderness. Nightmare headed toward it, always sure of direction as the power of the sword in his mind told him. Upon reaching it a loud echo of sound was brought to his attention.

A swift flash of light caught him off his guard and he was shocked to see a man standing directly in front of him. This man had a grey colored skin which led Nightmare to the belief that he was a mere spirit. He looked to be a pirate of high status, as he bore the hat of a captain. He carried two swords, the larger in his right hand. The shorter of the two appeared to be a standard sword whereas the other had a swelling purple hilt with red veins edging up into the blade. It was undoubtably a fragment of the soul edge.

The deadly pirate began a circle around Nightmare, causing the knight to follow him, not wanting to turn his back on this probable enemy. His hand was steadily clutching the hilt of soul edge, prepared to fight if needed.

"I am Cervantes de Leon." The pirate said. His voice had a rustic note to it, as if it had not been used in years

Nightmare nodded his head as a sign of greeting, still keeping a close eye on the dread pirate.

"What do you seek of me?" He asked.

"I search for two things. One is a mere human. The other is not so easy to track." Cervantes replied. "I know who you are and I understand that you can help me."

"Oh?" Nightmare asked inquiringly.

"I am looking for a woman who goes by the name Isabella Valentine." Cervantes said. "I think you are aware of my other destination."

"The lost fragments of soul edge." Nightmare hissed.

He could feel the warning of soul edge seeping through his mind. The sword was crying out, sensing the danger. His confidence was arising. There could be no way this pirate could defeat him while soul edge was so strong. Cervantes merely nodded, waiting for the knight to say more.

"I have news of Ivy." Nightmare said, biding his time. "Why is it your wish to find her?"

"It is not business of your own but she is my only offspring. What can you tell me?"

"She is dead." Nightmare replied, laughing to himself. "I destroyed her and soon your fate will be similar to hers."

Nightmare then lunged forward, swinging soul edge to the right of his body. He brought it around to land a blow on the pirate's lower body, but Cervantes was faster. In a flash the pirate flew into the air and landed with a sweeping downward blow. Nightmare pushed up soul edge just in time to prevent the killing shot. Cervantes lunged again, feigning a blow with Nirvana and swiping with the soul edge. Nightmare ducked as soul edge skimmed over his armor. He then made for an upward motion with soul edge.

The pirate captain outwitted him again, and blocked with soul edge. Cervantes then parried with Nirvana, and landed a blow onto the knight's great claw of an arm. Howling with pain, and cursing the swift movements of the pirate, Nightmare swept the sword around his head in anger. Cervantes vanished again and Nightmare sensed the presence of the pirate behind him. This time he feigned a swipe to the right, using his left hand. As Cervantes moved soul edge to block the blow, Nightmare moved in, swiping with his claw. He hit his target and Cervantes faltered. There were two great scars across his face, bleeding profusely. Taking advantage of the fell pirate, Nightmare brought up the sword for the final time of the evening and struck the pirate through.

The captain's face was overtaken by shock. His eyes soon fluttered closed and his body lay onto the ground. A moment later however it began to ebb away soon becoming a mere memory in the night. Nightmare supposed this had something to do with the man not being a mortal.

Feeling immense satisfaction, the knight trudged past the resting place of Cervantes and sat down onto a prominent stone near the fringe of the forest. Nightmare examined the deep gash on his arm and decided that he would have to go on.

Regaining his energy, Nightmare stood. Entering the entrance to the woods, he felt a surge within soul edge. The soul edge was basking in the power of the life it had just taken. The strength of the sword was now greater then it had been for many long years. It was ready.

**A/N:** Like I said, not amazingly well done but please review! 


	6. One mission

**Disclaimer: **The characters and ideas used in this fic all belong to Namco. 

**A/N: **The time line takes a leap in this chapter. It was difficult to write with the time line being so long so I decided to shorten it. Thanks to the reviewers! Enjoy! 

**Chapter six: **One Mission

_A knight. Dressed in black armor, a massive claw for an arm. Siegfried. His voice echoes from inside the regal helmet. It cries for help. _

_Flash . . . A woman. White haired and vindictive. Flash . . . Lying, asleep or dead? Flash . . . a captain, from the very gates of hell. Flash . . . He returns . . . _

_The knight, heading toward a village. A flag hangs over . . . it is red. The color seems to stand out above all others. The knight walks forward . . . the screams of innocence . . . _

Sophitia awoke with a start. Glancing anxiously around the camp, she found it was exactly how they had left it the previous night. Dawn was hanging over them, the sun peaking shyly from beneath the mountain to the west. Cassandra was stirring next to her.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked, noticing the sweaty appearance of her sister.

"Nothing . . . just a dream."

The two woke themselves up and prepared to leave. As they restarted their walk down the narrow path that led into the heart of the forest, Sophitia considered their final destination.

"Do you know where we wish to head?" Cassandra said, as if she could hear what Sophitia's thoughts.

"We are headed to Britain." Sophitia replied.

"Britain?" Cassandra gasped. The length of the journey surprised her.

Sophitia nodded. "Wales to be exact."

"How long will it take?" Her sister questioned.

"About a month. That's why we must make haste."

Cassandra fell silent and the two of them set off. The journey to the ships took them several days. They only stopped for brief rest periods. Sophitia had reoccurring dreams of Siegfried and tried to hurry the pace each day.

When they finally reached the shores, Sophitia noticed Cassandras awe and smiled. Cassandra had never left Athens and had never traveled on a ship. The two headed toward the small dock with a swinging sign hanging over the arch saying _Payment._

"It's best if we keep our hoods up." Sophitia warned her sister. "Men often harass young women on these long journeys and we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

"Why not?" Cassandra asked, inquisitively.

"You never know who could be following you."

They arrived at the dock and payed. Climbing on the long ladder leading into a ship named _The Helen_ they would soon be taken away from their home, the impending battle a constant on their minds.

A month later:

Several weeks later the ship docked into sunny shores. Both Sophitia and Cassandra were anticipating getting off of the cramped ship for different reasons. Sophitia found she could barely contain her anxiety concerning Siegfried and Cassandra had been bored to no end.

"Soph, please tell me we're sleeping in an inn tonight." Cassandra said as soon as their feet hit solid ground.

"I don't know, Cassandra." Sophitia replied. "The day is young. I don't think we should waste any time here."

"Come on, sis. We're both falling asleep on our feet. We're staying in an inn tonight." Cassandra insisted and dragged Sophitia by the arm down the crowded street.

Not giving Sophitia a chance to protest, Cassandra checked them into the nearest inn. As they unpacked their few necessary items in the small room, Sophitia felt slight annoyance toward her sister. How could they rest when they could be making progress?

"I know what you're thinking." Cassandra said. "Give it a rest. We both need a break. Now come on, let's go and get a drink."

Reluctantly Sophitia followed her stubborn sister out of the room. They headed down the dingy staircase and into a shabby looking pub. Assorted men with dirt racked clothes and wenches hanging off their arms were seated around. Sophitia cast a weary look around and headed toward the bar. Once they had bought their drinks she led Cassandra to a table located in the far corner of the room.

"I don't like this."She muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Cassandra replied, rolling her eyes. "Besides, if any of these men try anything I'm doubting that they have any skill with a blade."

"I'm not worried about the men." Sophitia said.

She was eyeing a stranger sitting alone at a table nearby. The person was wearing a heavy black cloak. It gave her a strange shivery feeling. She was beginning to feel stuffy in the smoke-filled room and downed the last of her rum. She excused herself from the table.

She walked outside and headed toward the dock, which had emptied. The sky was sprinkled with stars and the moon was full. For a few minutes she lost herself in the silvery orb, her mind free from all thought. She remained rooted to her spot for a long time and was simply content to bathe in the thick moonlight. Her stupor was interrupted when she sensed a presence behind her. Spinning around, she pulled out Omega.

Sophitia was caught of guard to see thick silver coils wind themselves around Omega's blade. Locating the source of the strange weapon, she saw the cloaked figure from the bar standing in front of her. Fighting to keep a grip on her sword, she awaited for the other to speak. She was shocked to hear a woman's voice.

"Are you Sophitia Alexandra?" She asked. Her voice rang with a strong British accent.

"Yes." Sophitia confirmed, eyeing the woman with distrust.

"The hotel keeper told me. I asked about you because I think I am right in believing that you are a skilled fighter?" The woman said.

"I am. My sister as well. Who are you?" Sophitia asked.

The woman lowered her hood. She had a shock of white hair that defined her strong face. Her skin was the color of ivory and she had defined features. She wore a deep shade of red on her lips along with a smirk.

"My name is Ivy. And I think we have something in common, Mrs. Alexandra. If you would be so kind as to accompany me into the pub, I would like to talk with you." She said.

Ivy released her tightened grip on Valentine's hilt and the flail reformed into a sword. She beckoned Sophitia with a slender hand; Sophitia hesitated for a second before following her back into the hotel entrance. They found Cassandra still seated in the corner of the room and joined her.

"Who is this?" Cassandra asked as the two sat down opposite of her.

"Call me Ivy." Ivy said, cutting off Sophitia's introduction and stretching a hand across the table.

"All right, Ivy, you have our full attention." Sophitia said. "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

She still didn't trust the woman. Her mannerism was far from reassuring. The sword was also on her mind. Never in her years had she saw such a sword and it worried her that Ivy might try and attack them.

"Are you searching for the famous soul edge?"Ivy said, leaning on her chair with ease and smiling icily at her two drinking companions.

Sophitia felt her heartbeat quicken.

"How did you know?" She asked and immediately cursed herself for blurting it out.

"It wasn't difficult to tell. You have the look of a warrior and the only thing worth hunting in these lands is the soul edge."Ivy replied.

"We are not hunting the soul edge." Sophitia said sharply. "Our mission is only related to it."

Ivy leaned forward slightly. "Oh?"

"Tell me what you're after, stranger and I'll decide then whether I should keep that information to myself." Sophitia said.

Ivy laughed. She leaned back on her chair once again and took a long swig of the rum she had ordered. Sophitia glanced at Cassandra and saw her sister looking at the woman with a cutting expression. Suppressing a smile at her sister's ferocity, she turned back to Ivy.

"I see you are not a woman to be played with." Ivy said, setting her mug back down onto the rich wood. "Very well. I myself am not searching for the soul edge directly."

"Then what are you after?" Cassandra asked, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"My father. My real father. I was told by my surrogate father merely a few moments before his death. Horrid things, he said. He spoke of a pirate being captivated by soul edge." Ivy said.

For the first time Sophitia saw a glint of emotion in her deep violate eyes. She felt slightly guilty for her previous reservations about Ivy. After all, they were both searching for the same thing.

"It is my wish to destroy soul edge and free his captured heart." Ivy finished.

Sophitia nodded. "Then we have a common goal."

"It will not be an easy task. Whom are you searching for?" Ivy said, her gaze settled on the table, her arrogance seemingly lost.

"His name is Siegfried Schtauffen." Sophitia said.

Ivy's head shot up. She was looking at Sophitia as if she hadn't quite heard correctly.

"Siegfried?"

"Yes." Sophitia said, hopes rising at Ivy's recognition of him. "Do you know him?"

"I saw him. A little less than two months ago."

"What?" Sophitia asked, shocked. "How . . . what?"

"He is no longer Siegfried. He goes by the name Nightmare. Soul edge has taken him."

Sophitia felt her heart sink as quickly as it had risen. Was she too late? She buried her face in her hands and felt tears creeping into the corners of her eyes.

"How did you know him?" Ivy said.

"I-well we- I love him." Sophitia replied, immediately wishing she could explain herself better.

"Ah." Ivy said. Sophitia noticed a strange look on her face.

"Did he try to kill you?" She asked worriedly, ignoring the expression.

"He did. We fought. He left my village that night." Ivy said carefully.

The three fell silent. Sophitia was feeling exasperated. She gazed around the drunken room wondering if what she was doing was crazy. How could he be saved if he was already taken? She felt a cool hand rest on her arm. Ivy was looking at her sympathetically.

"Do not give up. He can be saved. They both can."

Sophitia nodded. "We will stop it."

Ivy stretched out her hand again and Sophitia took it. "Agreed."

-


	7. The Edgemaster

**Disclaimer: **As always, the characters and ideas used in this story do not belong to me, nor am I making any profit off of writing this. No copyright infringement is intended to Namco or any other companies tied to the creation of Soul Calibur. 

**A/N: **Thanks to the lovely reviewers! It's taking me longer to write chapters nowadays because school has been crazy. But now I'm off for Christmas break so I decided to get down to some more writing. I decided to change the story a little bit in the sense of Ivy's feelings toward Cervantes. I thought it would be interesting to see another look at it. I had a plot summary typed up outlining the outcome of the story but my computer had to get reformatted so I lost it. Now I'm going purely by memory so I hope everything turns out okay. 

**Chapter seven: **The Edgemaster

The three young women set out early the next morning. Cassandra's good mood had been restored by a stable night's sleep and even Sophitia had to admit that it had done them some good. After visiting a few small shops to replenish their food and medical supplies Ivy led them down a few dingy alleyways and out of the town. They walked in silence for a few hours, only speaking to confirm routes and quick destinations. It was only completely broken when they reached the outskirts of a stretched out plain.

"Where are we?" Cassandra asked, wiping sweat off her brow.

"This is known as the _Stretch of the Deity_. Ancient people live here. They render themselves the only remaining loyalty to their religion." Ivy replied and scanned the area.

"And what religion are they?"

"Nobody knows, really. They never enter civilization. In fact, it is rare that a passing traveler takes this road." Ivy said.

"Then why must _we_?" Sophitia asked wearily.

"It is the fastest route. We will be there in a week rather than a month if we had chosen to take the southern woodland."

Sophitia nodded. "Is this area dangerous?"

"It might be. From the precarious lack of stories I think we should keep our guard up. Swords at the ready at all times." Ivy said and pulled out Valentine.

Following her lead, they set foot on the golden sand and stepped forward. They were walking for an hour before any signs of civilization began to show. There were no houses. Simple hounds of dirt protruding from the ground were scattered around the area. Small fire pits or laundry racks hung outside what appeared to be the entrances to the homes of the people. They all seemed to be deserted but Sophitia reasoned that it was early in the morning.

"Careful." Ivy said, sounding much more alert than either Sophitia or her sister felt.

"It looks like the community is asleep." Cassandra said and shrugged.

"We don't know anything of them. Ancient rituals could be at hand. When interrupted people often get angry and view it as a sense of defiance." Ivy said in a sharp tone. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion. "After all, it is not that early."

"But…"

"Silence!" snapped Ivy. "We have to lie low."

Cassandra fell silent but not without shooting a glare at Ivy. Sophitia suppressed a grin and continued on. A few hours later, after meeting no sign of life, they finally decided to stop for the night. Sophitia and Ivy carefully picked out a concealed area which lay behind one of the huts. The "house" was quiet. A fire was soon built and the three sat next to it, warming their hands and preparing a small meal. They ate without a word and eventually attempted to settle. Sophitia fell into a dreamless sleep after a routine of tossing and turning every five minutes.

After a few hours of resting she was awakened by a sharp cracking noise. She sat up abruptly and clutched Omega tightly to her chest. She scanned the area while reaching out a hand to shake Ivy. Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds before they shot open, fully alert.

"What's wrong?" Ivy whispered, slowing unsheathing Valentine.

"There is something out there." Sophitia replied under her breath.

They sat frozen for a few minutes. The calm air was interrupted with another loud _snap. _

"Wake Cassandra." whispered Sophitia.

Ivy leaned over and gently nudged Cassandra. When she was informed of the situation the three got to their feet, swords at hand and began the search in the darkness. Sophitia cautiously wandered toward the edge of the camp and gazed around. For a few seconds it looked like they were alone but then a figure clad in white came into her view. She took a few steps back and held Omega far out in front of her. She called out to Ivy and Cassandra and the two were at her side in seconds.

"Who is there?" called Ivy.

"Show yourself!" Cassandra demanded. Her face was taut with anxiety.

The figure slowly moved into sight. He was an old man, dressed in ceremonious robes that were opened in the front. His hair, as white as his garments, was pulled back in a high ponytail fastened with a blue tie. His forehead was painted with a peculiar red symbol which glistened in the dark and his chin was shrouded with a snowy beard. Although the part of his face showing through appeared elderly he was as fit as a young man and had a muscled abdomen.

"Do not fear me." He said as he approached them. His voice didn't sound old at all. It had a youthful ring to it.

"What do you want with us?" asked Sophitia, repeating the one question she felt like she had been asking for a month.

"Because I have much to tell you." He replied simply, as if they were old friends. "Lower your swords. You will not need them."

"And why should we believe you?" Ivy asked, ignoring his request.

"I have a gift that I believe will help you. I only ask for an hour of your time. Then you can be on your way and you will remain anonymous."

Sophitia looked to Ivy and nodded. They silently agreed to stay on alert.

"Alright." Sophitia agreed. "You have our attention."

"It is kind of you. They call me the Edgemaster." He started.

"That's your name?" Cassandra interrupted.

"Around here we take the nicknames given to us for our honors in life." said the Edgemaster, smiling at her.

"Oh…"

"Sit down." he said, gesturing around the makeshift campsite.

They all sat down. Sophitia kept a firm grip on the handle of Omega which was now stowed safely in her belt. Despite her own instincts she could not help but trust the man. He had a fatherly grace about him and she felt a pang of sadness, thinking about her own father at home in Athens. She quickly shook away thoughts of home and returned to the present.

"What is this gift you speak of?" said Ivy.

"First, I must know what you are going after." said the Edgemaster.

"We are searching for beings that are possessed by the soul edge." Sophitia cut in.

He nodded. "I thought so."

He fell silent for a few moments and Sophitia grew impatient.

"What is it that you have for us?"

"You must destroy soul edge in order to complete your goal. And there is only one way for you to do that."

Sophitia felt her impatience melt away and looked at him closely. At close range his face was lined and tired. He stared into the fire and then looked up meet her gaze. His blackened eyes burned with a strength that she had never witnessed before. He reached into his belt and pulled out a sword.

In the dark it appeared to be a regular blade but the Edgemaster moved it into the fire. Sophitia and Cassandra gasped as one when they looked upon it. It was a grand sword, glistening in the firelight. The handle was embroidered with symbols and lettering and was a midnight blue in color. Tied to the end of the handle was a piece of fine silk, also blue in color but in the blue shade of the sky. Letters from a foreign language were scripted onto the blade. The Edgemaster smiled at Sophitia when he noticed her eyes, narrowed and struggling to make sense out of the unfamiliar words.

" _Arectus oiganisha mea courasez." _he read, looking fondly at the sword.

"What does that mean?" inquired Cassandra.

"_Destruction of the Soul Edge. _At least, that is the rough translation."

"And I suppose that is to mean that this sword has the power to kill soul edge?" said Ivy, now looking into the face of the man, her eyes still narrowed in distrust.

"Yes." The Edgemaster said simply.

"How did you come upon this?" Sophitia asked.

"It is a long tale. One that cannot be told into the early hours of the morning. If you were to remain here another night I could tell you everything. Please. I mean you no harm." he said, his eyes pleading with them.

"You said it would take but a hour." responded Ivy, in a biting tone.

"You will not be able to defeat soul edge without the sword. And you will not be able to trust me if you do not hear my story." said the Edgemaster, his face now slightly amused. "I said that so I could convince you talk to me. Perhaps I was mistaken."

Sophitia and Ivy glanced at each other. Sophitia was running through the consequences in her head. What could she believe? This old man, whom she had never seen before. Or her own sub-conscious that was urging her to move faster?

"I could show you an even quicker route of leaving here." he said, interrupting her train of thought. "I have lived here my whole life. I know this place better than my own staff."

"Will you tell us who you are?" said Ivy.

"I will tell you anything you want to know."

Sophitia sighed. "Alright. We'll stay for one more night."

"What is the name of this sword?" asked Cassandra.

"It is called _Soul Calibur." _

-


	8. Soul Calibur

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a long time since I've written anything on this. I hope I can pick it up where it left off and do a good job. There may be certain details changed in this chapter, making it slightly AU to fit the story.

**Chapter Eight**: Soul Calibur.

_Murderer, traitor. _

No.

_You killed him. _

No, _you_ killed him. I don't know how, but it was you.

_You must restore his life to make up for your sins. _

No! I didn't kill him. I loved him.

_Then why did you come to me?_

You came to me. I know you did. _I_ didn't kill him.

_Yes you did. _

-

"Nobody knows how or where the soul edge was created."

The four had taken up their seats in the home of the Edgemaster. He lived in a hut similar to all those they had passed the previous day except that it was larger. Inside was a rendition of a native style home. There was a fire pit in the very center of the circular room with several stones surrounding it serving as seats. At the back of the hut was a concoction of grass and moss which Sophitia thought had to be his bed? There was no other decoration except a painting above this bed. It was a beautiful charcoal drawing of a young boy and an old man. The older man, with a lined face and kind green eyes, had his hand on the shoulder of the boy. The boy had long hair and a youthful face which was covered with a joyful grin. The most interesting part of the painting, however, was the sword the boy clutched in his right hand. It was Soul Calibur. Sophitia tore her eyes away from the picture and turned her attention back to the elderly man.

"All anyone can guess is that it was created by the greatest evil this world will ever know." The Edgemaster continued. "But how it was created is not important. What is important is destroying it."

"How can we do that?" Sophitia asked earnestly. Finally they were getting answers. She had a feeling this man could tell her all that she needed to know and that it was not by coincidence they had ended up here.

"First by listening to my story." he replied, looking amused.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"Just get on with it." said Ivy, who had stretched herself onto the bed in a relaxed manner. She almost appeared bored. Sophitia knew better of her self-assured manner. She could never forget the pain in those eyes when she told them about her father.

"As far back as anyone can remember, our story begins with a pirate captain named Cervantes de Leon."

Ivy sat straight up. "A pirate captain you say?" she asked, her bored façade forgotten and her face hopeful.

"Yes. He was dreaded throughout the Atlantic and no boat felt safe when on those waters. I cannot tell you how, but he came across two swords- the male and female variations of the soul edge. You see, at one time there were two sexes of the sword. That is not so anymore." The Edgemaster sighed, his face weary. He stared into the fire for a few moments.

"Do you happen to know whether or not he had a child?" said Ivy. She had masked her hopefulness with her usual stone expression and seductive eyes.

"I have heard as much. His lady, her name was Adrian, bore just one child. He actually named his ship after her. A beautiful woman I've heard. Her violet eyes were the talk of the oceans. She was the only woman capable of taming the fierce Cervantes. That was, until he grasped the soul edge."

"What happened to her?"

"Once the swords possessed him, he killed his entire crew and her along with them. He slaughtered the people of his home. Rumor has it that she gave the child to a passing traveler who left before his destruction."

"Ah." Ivy leaned back, looking thoughtful. "Please continue."

"For twenty or more years he fought challengers of his sword. Eventually he traveled through Europe, killing as the sword dictated." said the Edgemaster and he looked around at them all now. "Until something happened in this very settlement."

"What happened?" demanded Cassandra, her eyes alight with curiosity and Sophitia marveled at how she could have stayed quiet for so long.

"A man, a warrior, was contacted by our ancient god himself. He was told to forge a sword under the instructions of the god. It took several years and he only received sparing instructions spattered over that time. When the sword was forged he assumed he was to hunt down the soul edge. He was told to call the sword, Soul Calibur."

So this sword was made by a god. Sophitia thought it must be blessed with special powers. She gazed at the beautiful blue-ribboned blade. Would this be the key to saving Siegfried?

"He hunted down the sword and Cervantes. They fought a ferocious battle. The sword made one of its biggest mistakes by overestimating itself and was splintered into several shards when Cervantes was killed. The warrior thought it was destroyed and left them lying there next to the ashes of the pirate."

"But why wasn't it destroyed?" asked Sophitia.

"Although the sword was no longer whole, its heart was not pierced. There is a great eye that dwells on the sword and in it is the soul."

_A great eye. _Sophitia's eyes widened.

"That day, when I saw Siegfried!" she exclaimed. "I barely gave the sword a passing glance because I was so enthralled with him but I did notice its appearance. How could I be so naïve?"

They all turned to look at her. She blushed and cleared her throat, turning her eyes toward the ground.

"Ah, yes. Siegfried." the Edgemaster studied her face carefully. "Is it he that you hunt?"

"Yes…"she replied. "I felt a strong connection with him that day. He seemed haunted, sad. He had to leave before sunset. '_There are horrors about my life that you must not know'_, that's what he said."

"I would imagine as much." said the Edgemaster wisely.

"Please, tell me all that you know." Sophitia said eagerly. "I know so little about him. He simply kissed me and left."

Maybe she had imagined it, but Sophitia swore that at this Ivy gave her a pitying glance. She looked questioningly at the white-haired woman but Ivy turned her attention toward polishing Valentine.

"Siegfried was once the leader of the Blackwind, a group of brigands in Rome. His father was murdered when he was a very young man and he wanted revenge. He heard, as many have, about the soul edge and desired its power. Perhaps his lust for revenge was what attracted the soul edge, because it betrayed Cervantes for his loss to the Soul Calibur wielder and allowed Siegfried to become its new host. The soul edge possessed him, as it had Cervantes and Siegfried became known as Nightmare. He went through Europe and became the most feared knight, trying to resurrect his dead father. However, once again, the evil sword was confronted by Soul Calibur."

"It battled twice and this sword couldn't destroy it?" Ivy asked, looking skeptical. "Then why do you say _we_ can destroy it with this thing after two failed attempts?"

"The soul edge was at its strongest point during this battle. Nightmare brought out an even greater evil in the sword. His mind was easy for it to prey on. All he wanted was his father back and by giving him the tantalizing promise of his resurrection, the sword turned his grief into power. I, myself, was the one who fought this battle with him."

"It was _you?_" Cassandra asked incredulously.

The Edgemaster nodded. "And my grandfather was the forger of the sword. My own father possessed it during the few dormant years. That's a picture of myself and him on the wall."

"And the battle?"

"I thought it was over. I really did. It was the hardest battle I have ever fought and most thought I would not make it afterwards. I shattered the sword once again and Siegfried became himself in the light of day. You asked, Ivy, why you would be able to destroy the sword after two failed attempts? Because it is severely weakened."

"How can you be sure?" said Ivy.

"After Siegfried returned to himself, he vowed that he would keep himself away from civilization and controls the sword. I assume those are the years in which you met him, Sophitia. Siegfried now sees the error of his ways. The soul edge has taught him a horrible lesson about revenge. It is the good in Siegfried which weakens the sword."

"But he is overtaken again." Ivy said, looking from Sophitia to the Edgemaster. "He attempted to kill me. He is Nightmare.

"Nightmare will not be able to take complete control again because Siegfried will battle with him. You will see. Sophitia, I believe your feelings for him will draw him out. This is why it is unto you in which I bestow this sword. You are the true wielder it was meant to find."

He handed the sword to her. She took it and gazed down onto the foreign writing. She had to destroy it. Siegfried had spent his life battling with this sword. He had probably never known happiness since his father had died. She suddenly realized that she had never known anything about him up until this moment. She had always felt as if she had known him but she had never truly gotten the picture of his predicament. Maybe her love was impulsive but Siegfried depended on her love, no matter how impulsive it was.

-

_We will revive your father. That is your only mission. _

You don't care about my father. You killed him.

_It was you. You need me to replenish your life. _

Liar.

_We need one more soul. _

No.

_We need the soul of a warrior. And a strong one she is. _

You already killed Ivy.

_Sophitia. Only her soul can bring him back. _

_-_


End file.
